Déjà vu
by forsaken2003
Summary: Title: Déjà vu Author: Forsaken2003 Pairing: Jack/Ianto Rating: PG Disclaimer: I own none; all belong to Comments: Always welcomed! Summary: Ianto it sick of how he is being treated. (I know it's been done to death) Warnings/Spoilers: Season 1 sometime after Countrycide. Beta'd by: unbeta'd


Title: Déjà vu  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: I own none; all belong to  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Ianto it sick of how he is being treated. (I know it's been done to death)

Warnings/Spoilers: Season 1 sometime after Countrycide.  
Beta'd by: unbeta'd

It was like Ianto was living in a nightmare that just repeated itself. Owen, Gwen, Tosh and Jack were playing a pick-up game of basketball in the hub. They were having a grand time. Having fun without him. Again. None of them even thought to ask him to play. Not even Gwen the "heart" of the group as Jack liked to call her.

He watched as Owen shouted at Gwen to throw him the ball. When she finally did Jack blocked it, tossed it to Tosh how was able to make a basket. Her first one the entire game. Jack was carrying her. But they were winning so Ianto guessed it didn't really matter.

It was the basket that won the game.

"Looks like first rounds on you, Owen," Tosh said with a laugh.

Ianto stood just outside the gate. None of the others acknowledged his presence. He  
watched as the gate opened. The group got their stuff and headed out passed Ianto. Jack tossed the ball to Ianto who caught it, like every other time.

Before the group could leave Ianto took the ball and threw it at Jack's head. The aim was true and the force made Jack's head snap forward.

Jack turned around and stared at Ianto in pure shock. "Why'd the hell did you hit me with the basketball, Ianto?"

"Because I didn't have four to hit you each with one," Ianto snapped. "And you are the ring leader of your little group."

Gwen frowned. She couldn't believe Ianto actually had the nerve to throw anything at Jack. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ianto, you don't still feel as if you're not part of the team do you?" Tosh asked worriedly.

They are stared at him surprised that he could think he wasn't part of their family.

"Nonsense," Jack answered. "Ianto knows how I feel about him."

Ianto snorted. "Yes, I do. I'm your part time shag as Owen likes to call me."

Jack glared at Owen who had the decency to look sorry.

"Didn't mean it," Owen mumbled.

"Well it's true. That's all I am to Jack. And the rest of you I'm still just the bloody butler. Cleaning up your messes while you all go out and have a pint," Ianto replied.

"You could have come with us anytime," Gwen answered. "There's always room for one more."

Ianto shook his head. "Why would I go if I'm not wanted?"

"Who said you weren't want," Jack asked.

"It's quite obvious none of you want me around. Unless you want something from me."

"That's not true!" Tosh said, feeling guilty. "You're always welcome to join us."

Ianto raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "And that's why you all jumped at the chance to invite me out tonight. Or to participate in your little game."

"Five people can't play basketball." Tosh drove her elbow into Owen's side. "I mean. It was rude of us we should have asked you." Owen shot a dirty look Tosh.

"You don't even like basketball," Gwen said. She received a glare from Ianto.

"And how would you know what I like and dislike, Gwen?" Ianto asked. "I didn't realize in your six month of being here you knew everything about my life."

Gwen scowled and crossed her arms. "We'll it's not like you know everything about me either!"

"Really?" Ianto challenged. "I know your favorite color is purple. You love The Beatles. You and Rhys go to The Crispy Duck every Sunday for your date night. And you also hate basketball. You only play because Jack loves the sport."

Gwen's cheeks turned red. "How do you know all that?"

"Because I listen when you talk. I take an interest in your life. In all of your lives," Ianto answered. He turned to Jack. "The team exercise as you called it in the _Brecon Beacons. It wasn't a team exercise. It was a way for you to keep an eye on me. Even the torture I was dealt saving Tosh's life you still couldn't be bothered to get to know me."_

_Jack and the rest of the team knew Ianto was right. They watched as Ianto turned around and grabbed his jacket._

_"Where are you going, Ianto?" Jack asked, suddenly worried that Ianto was quitting._

_"Home," Ianto informed him. "I have a headache and I'd like it not to affect my job tomorrow." He pushed past his team mates. "Have a nice evening." And he was gone._

_Jack turned to Owen. "You told him he was just a part time shag?" He yelled._

"Well isn't he?" Owen asked. "It's not like you treat him like anything more than that."

Jack opened his mouth to defend himself but found that he couldn't. "Fuck."

"Jack, we have to do something," Tosh said. "I can't believe how we've been treating Ianto. Especially after everything he's done for us."

"We'll do something," Jack promised. "I just don't know what."

Ianto groaned and rolled over to check the time. He was surprised to see that it was quarter to ten. He was almost three hours late for work. Why the hell hadn't his alarm gone off?

"I turned it off," Jack said from the bedroom door.

Ianto sat up, his mouth open with shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I come and visit you?" Jack asked.

"You never came here to visit before. How the bloody hell do you even know where I live?" Ianto asked. He pulled his covers up to his armpit feeling vulnerable wearing only his boxers.

Jack looked sheepish. "I checked your personnel file."

Ianto sighed. "What are you doing here Jack?"

"I've come to take you out for breakfast," Jack said with a smile. "I thought we could talk."

Ianto stared at him. Why was Jack suddenly being attentive? Then it came back to him and his little outburst the night before. It had spoken out of turn. He knew where he stood with the group; hell he knew when he got the job at Torchwood Three. "Sir, I apologize for my… tantrum last night. I was out of line and I will apologize to the others when I get to the hub."

"You have no reason to apologize to me or the others. You were right. We've forgotten that you are part of the team and not just the handsome man that gets us our coffee and cleans up after us," Jack answered. "I'm here to make up for our actions."

Ianto's eyes narrowed. This wasn't the Jack Harkness Ianto knew. The Jack Harkness he knew didn't apologize for hurting someone's feelings. Though Ianto realized Jack didn't actually say those words. "I'd rather just go to the hub, sir. I still have to clean up the mess that I left last night."

"The others are taking care of that. After you venting last night we realized you were right. We do take advantage of you. So while we are out to lunch the others are cleaning up their own messes for once," Jack explained. "So why don't you get dressed and we'll head out." He turned to leave but was stopped by Ianto.

"Why are you doing this?" Ianto asked quietly.

Jack turned back around. "Because I've been an ass and I've treated the man I love like shit." This time he did leave, leaving Ianto reeling.

"I love you too," Ianto said. He didn't know if Jack heard him or not and it didn't matter, he'd say it again. Tearing the covers off Ianto went to get dressed. He had a date with Jack Harkness.

The End


End file.
